


Side Story – Você chegou na hora certa

by lelawrites



Series: Side Stories de MDUCB [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hector é amorzinho, e a inspiração foi Mondler, outro cinnamon roll
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelawrites/pseuds/lelawrites
Summary: Eleanor Ó Conaili, prima mais velha de Nicolas, se divorciou do marido e retornou a Odhráncrone e à convivência do clã naquele fevereiro de 1988 e sua vida passaria por uma reviravolta causada por aquela noite festiva.
Relationships: Hector Colebourn/Eleanor Ó Conaili
Series: Side Stories de MDUCB [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699060
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo 1

A reunião se passou relativamente tranquila; não havia motivos para estender a discussão sobre os futuros planos de ação dali em diante, então Nicolas a deu por encerrada. Os agentes se dispersaram pelos corredores do QG rumo aos próprios afazeres.

– Sabe _quem_ vai dar as caras esse final de semana?

Hector apoiou a garrafa de cerveja na barriga e deslizou um pouquinho para baixo na própria cadeira. Às vezes acontecia de o guarda-costas vir ao castelo com Century para tomarem umas e relaxarem após as missões ou dias estafantes de planejamento, investigações e deliberações entre os Linces de Sangue. Geoffrey costumava acompanhá-los, mas sua amada Olivia o aguardava na Escócia, e Nicolas não era nem louco de exigir sua presença numa sala cheia de machos quando sua belíssima namorada renderia uma companhia _muito_ mais agradável. 

– Hum?

– A Eleanor.

– Eleanor? Caramba... quanto tempo não a vejo... – falou o ruivo, um pouco mole pela cerveja.

– Pois é. Separou.

– Divorciou do Benedict?

– Sim... Recebi a carta dela essa semana. – Nicolas, por estar de estômago vazio e ter tomado uma dose de conhaque em uma talagada, também se sentia mole. – Acredita nisso? Foram mais de quinze anos de casamento.

– Pu-ta que pa-ri-u! – espantou-se Colebourn, levitando outra cervejinha para si e abrindo-a com magia.

– É, meu camarada... não é fácil... o meu casório fez oito mês passado e eu acho muito. Mas hoje em dia todo mundo separa.

– As coisas mudaram, Nic. – refletiu Hector, dando um gole caprichado direto do gargalo. Ele mesmo era divorciado e sabia bem do que se tratava um divórcio. – Pra melhor, acho eu. Se não está dando certo, tem que separar mesmo. O meu casamento durou quatro anos e já foi _aquele_ perrengue. Imagino o que a Eleanor passou esses anos todos.

– Pois é... mas vai ser bom revê-la. Vou mandar servir muita birita. Chamarei o Arlequim, apesar de achar que ele vai ser o primeiro a comemorar a notícia de que tem mais uma mulher bonita solteira na praça.

– Isso, meu amigo, é inevitável. – Hector sentia-se bem e relaxado. – Vamos torcer para a pobre Eleanor ser poupada.

Os dois riram e brindaram mais uma vez.

~*~

Eleanor veio bem cedo porque queria passar o máximo de tempo possível com Artúria, Aly e os meninos, revisitar o castelo e arredores com calma e reatar antigas amizades com figuras clássicas de Odhráncrone, como a dona da floricultura, que já era uma anciã quando ela era criança. A prima mais velha de Nicolas, primogênita da tia Meredith, era modista e produzia tanto coleções personalizadas feitas sob medida quanto periódicas, vendidas em catálogos às butiques bruxas chiques das principais cidades europeias; ela se via muito elegante, com um vestido minimalista em tons de azul, um decote quadrado e brincos em formato de losango. Seus cabelos eram da mesma cor dos do patrono, louro-escuros, e lisos, e mediam três dedos abaixo da orelha. Outra coisa que compartilhava com o primo era os olhos âmbares redondos, na ocasião realçados por uma sombra escura e brilhante. Ela achou Lionel e Owen as coisinhas mais fofas do mundo e de cara comentou como o caçula e o seu, Sean, a lembravam do vovô Lorcan. 

À noitinha, reuniram-se diversos membros do clã que estavam ansiosos por rever Eleanor e por mais uma reunião em família. Como não podia de ser, Oscar Ó Domhaill causou muita empolgação ao tocar suas trovas favoritas junto ao seu alaúde de estimação. Entretanto, o ápice do evento foi quando Lionel veio com seu violãozinho e acompanhou o tio em algumas das canções. Aly era a mais orgulhosa das mamães, e observava seu filhote com as duas mãos sobre o coração, fascinada com o talento e a agilidade do pequeno na lida com a viola.

A prima contou e recontou o causo de seu divórcio para todos que a inquiriam sobre o assunto. Por fim, já há muito embalada pelo consumo de vinho e pelas conversas animadas, permitiu-se dar uma espairecida em um dos assentos vagos no grande sofá verde-musgo de ângulos retos. Quando deu por si, havia um par de belíssimos olhos cerúleos a vigiando de perto: Hector estava sentado ao lado da madrasta, Georgia, e ouvia o papo entre ela, Lori e Lizandra, enquanto aguardava que Geoffrey preparasse o tal drinque “do catiço” que havia aprendido na Escócia. 

– E aí? – perguntou o agente, munido de um sorriso bondoso. Eleanor notou como ele parecia descansado. Lembrava-se dele mais da época de infância, quando ainda morava no castelo com os pais e as crianças do clã brincavam juntas quase todos os dias. Ele havia se tornado um homem alto e forte e, no rosto, predominavam os traços físicos da família materna. Entretanto, os cabelos ruivos, as sardas e aqueles enormes olhos, tão lindos e azuis ( _tão_ , mas _tão_ azuis), eram do pai, Reginald. Sua irmã mais velha, Justine, era sua versão feminina.

– Tudo bom... – assentiu ela um tantinho ébria, com a cabeça deitada sobre o encosto. Era natural que os parentes perguntassem e ela fosse obrigada a repetir as inúmeras situações desagradáveis a que fora submetida nos últimos meses, mas... ainda doía tanto. Nunca achara que um divórcio, que era algo tão corriqueiro naqueles tempos, a afetaria tanto. Murchou um pouco.

– Não parece tudo bem. – retrucou Colebourn, girando o tronco para ficar de frente para sua interlocutora. Por mais que fosse uma criatura ameaçadora para os inimigos, ele conseguia ser incrivelmente afável com seus entes queridos.

– É que... – ela se calou e baixou os olhos dourados. Quando sentiu que a primeira lágrima viria, a modista se levantou com agilidade. – Desculpa, Hector. Me dá licença. – e disparou o mais rápida e discretamente que conseguiu, para fora do salão.

Colebourn a seguiu, preocupadíssimo. Encontrou-a numa sala de estar de tamanho médio, com apenas uma lamparina mágica acesa. Seus olhos de lince estavam cheios d’água.

– _Eleanor!_ – gemeu ele, fechando a porta atrás de si. – O que houve?

– Me desculpe... – o ruivo viu bem quando as lágrimas caíram sobre o colo dela. Cercou-a e tocou-a de leve no braço. – ...é _tão difícil_.

– É por causa da sua separação, não é?

– Sim...

Colebourn suspirou. Pelo menos naquilo ele podia ajudá-la com conhecimento de causa.

– Eu entendo, Ellie... Acredite. – afirmou, tomando coragem para tocá-la no outro braço. – Sei como é. Também fui casado. E também me separei.

– Dá uma sensação de impotência, não dá? – as lágrimas desciam ininterruptamente por seu rosto bonito. Ela começou a soluçar. Ele sentiu a dor daquele choro dentro do peito.

– Dá sim. Eu sei como você se sente. Sei como dói.

De cabeça baixa, fazendo uma pausa, ela chorou mais.

– Eu... desconfio que o Benedict me traiu...

O Lince arregalou os olhos e o xingou mentalmente. Não se aguentou e a envolveu com os braços usando toda sua força, como se isso fosse capaz de impedi-la de sentir tristeza. Eleanor aceitou o abraço de bom grado, afundando a cabeça no peito forte e aconchegante de Colebourn. Da pele dele emanava uma energia quente. E o perfume dele era tão gostoso...

– Foi tudo se desgastando, as brigas foram piorando, nada dava certo... – enumerou ela, apreciando internamente o calor do corpo de seu parente distante. – ...daí acho que foi se saciar fora de casa.

– Nada justifica. – sentenciou o ruivo com firmeza na voz. – Nada.

– Ainda por cima tem... tem os meninos. Meus dois filhos. – Eleanor chorou mais e agarrou o corpo de Hector com sofreguidão. Ele a acalentou. – _Minha princesa e meu principezinho_... Fico pensando se eu não deveria voltar atrás, anular essa separação e tentar mais uma vez... por eles...

– _Não!_ Eleanor! – Hector se afastou um pouco para poder cravar nela seus olhos azuis tão hipnóticos. – Se ele a traiu uma vez, pode trair outra. E outra. E mais uma.

– Eu sei... – o tecido onde ficava o decote estava escurecido pelas lágrimas. A camiseta dele também. – Mas...

– Ellie, entendo sua apreensão. No meu divórcio da Angela, eu questionei céu e terra. Pensei no que seria do meu filho, que era um nenê de colo quando aconteceu. Mas fomos levando. Ele está bem, Angela está bem e eu estou bem. – ao prestar atenção no homem, a modista percebeu como gostava da voz dele e como lhe trazia tranquilidade. – Não se sujeite a uma relação exclusivamente por causa dos seus filhos. O sofrimento é necessário para eles entenderem mais tarde o que aconteceu. E como a mãe deles precisava passar por isso a fim de ser feliz. Pense em você.

Eleanor o abraçou novamente, saboreando aquele enlace protetor. Hector era tão imponente e ao mesmo tempo tão acessível. Que grata surpresa ser amparada daquela forma, ainda mais por alguém que ela jamais imaginara ter tanta empatia dentro de si. Passaram alguns instantes em silêncio, digerindo a situação. Quando ele abaixou o rosto para conferir se ela havia parado de chorar, Eleanor obedeceu aos seus instintos e o beijou. Com gosto. A princípio, pensou que o guarda-costas a afastaria, incomodado pelo gesto inapropriado, mas estava redondamente enganada; Colebourn não só continuou o beijo como o aprofundou, introduzindo sua língua na boca dela e a envolveu pela cintura, pressionando o corpo da mulher contra o seu. A loura gemeu e passou as mãos pelos cabelos vermelho-fogo e pelo tronco musculoso, chamando-o para tomá-la ali mesmo. Pelo canto de olho, ela localizou o divã e o levou para lá, sem perder contato com os lábios dele por um segundo sequer, os dois enroscados e devorando-se com ânsia. O agente a afagou por todo pedaço de pele que conseguiu, e a agarrou pelas nádegas antes de deitá-la sobre o móvel. Ela mesma ergueu as saias do vestido e o ajudou a abrir o zíper da calça. Quando entrou nela, precisou silenciar o cômodo com um feitiço, ouvindo-a gemer e ofegar sem restrições, sentindo como ela o queria como se fossem namorados que não se viam há muito e precisavam saciar a dolorida saudade que sentiam um do outro.

~*~

– _Uau_... – arfou ele, sentado no divã, recompondo-se, respirando a longas passadas. Eleanor sentiu orgulho daquela reação.

– O que? – os cabelos dela estavam desalinhados e a bela presilha de botão se via torta, quase solta. Não conseguia segurar o sorriso.

– Nunca fiz... _amor_ assim com alguém, com tanta... _vontade_. – confessou Hector e seus olhos azuis pareciam acesos, graças à luz do abajurzinho mágico.

– Mesmo? Nem com sua esposa?

– Nem mesmo com ela.

Eleanor penteou os cabelos com os dedos e corrigiu o vestido. Recostou-se no divã e ele admirou as bonitas linhas do pescoço e do colo dela.

– Nem eu... – devolveu ela, sorrindo novamente. – Fazia... mais de um ano que eu não...

Colebourn franziu as sobrancelhas.

– ...você não _transava_ há um ano?

– Mais que isso. Perdi a conta.

Ele não soube o que dizer. Tudo havia ocorrido num raio: começo, meio e, infelizmente, o fim. Contudo, era uma situação complicada. Sorriu de lábios. Ela analisou sua figura masculina e se deu conta de que ainda o queria. Excitada, moveu-se com graça, contornou-o e debruçou-se sobre sua nuca, acarinhando ombros e braços, e pousou beijinhos sensuais sobre suas sardas. O toque dos seios dela em suas costas reacendeu seu desejo.

– _Eleanor..._

– Eu quero fazer de novo... e de novo...

– Podem pegar a gente aqui. É _perigoso_.

Aquela palavra pareceu deixá-la mais interessada e faceira.

– Você mora na cidade, não? – Hector arfou com a ideia: levar a doce prima de Nicolas para casa escondido e não deixá-la sair da cama até o amanhecer.

– Sim. Mas Baxter mora no mesmo prédio que eu. Corremos risco de sermos pegos.

A modista pulsou de luxúria e passou as unhas feitas pelos cabelos dele, nuca, antebraços, insinuando-se, ofegando contra o seu ouvido. Ela decidiu que precisava dele, onde quer que fosse.

– Está bem... Então vamos para o quarto onde estou hospedada... já que fizemos a primeira, façamos as outras _... as várias outras._

Colebourn se voltou para a amante enrijecido novamente nas calças e ela arrancou-lhe um beijo voluptuoso, que encaixava tão bem...

– Okay... escuta: quando retornarmos ao salão, eu vou alegar dor de cabeça e vazo de imediato. Você ainda vai ter que enrolar um pouco. Te encontro na praça principal. Sabe aonde fica?

– Sei, claro. Nasci e cresci aqui, lembra?

– Verdade. – ele refletiu um tantinho. Ser especialista em segurança tinha suas vantagens. Ainda mais para esconder rastros. – Olha: se insistirem muito em te escoltarem ao hotel, aceita. Se isso acontecer, ficarei atento à sua demora e vou para o hotel por conta própria. Em qual você está?

– No Palácio de Guinevere. Quarto 410.

– Certo. Temos de torcer para o Nicolas não estar inspirado na paranoia e exigir o registro das suas visitas ao dono. – Eleanor nem se importou. Não conseguia esconder a felicidade. Ela mal se aguentava nas saias e Hector conseguia sentir a intensa aura erógena que brotava do ventre dela. Era o poder do sangue Century se fazendo presente (e que o afetava imensamente, devido ao fato de ele ser o objeto do desejo dela e correspondê-la). – Espere pelo menos uma hora para ir embora para não dar na cara. Está bem?

– _Sim!_

A volta para o salão foi ensaiada, pois Hector sentia que pisava em ovos; ele e Geoffrey não ousaram ceder aos encantos de Lizandra quando esta ainda se refestelava com as pessoas mais atraentes de Odhráncrone e além, por mais que Nicolas jamais tivesse dito uma palavra sequer sobre eles treparem com sua irmã – mesmo sendo íntimos de seu amigo de infância e patrão, os dois tinham uma “lei” de evitar envolverem-se com parentas de camaradas mais próximos por uma espécie de “respeito masculino”. Jamais arrependera-se tanto daquela tolice quanto agora. No entanto, naquele momento Hector não era capaz de raciocinar sobre como proceder; queria apenas chegar logo no quarto de hotel de Eleanor e retornar para aquela magnífica atmosfera de prazer produzida pelos poderes Century dela. Inclusive, se soubesse que era tão gostoso, no passado teria aberto mão do pacto silencioso de jamais dormir com Lizandra.

~*~

O plano dera certo. Nicolas estava desconectado de suas paranoias usuais, talvez por estar demasiado contente pela volta de Eleanor à fortaleza, e não encanou com a partida dela nem com a do guarda-costas. Não chegou nem mesmo a oferecer que a escoltassem ao hotel. Com isso, ela pôde encontrar Colebourn na praça e entrar com ele no portal de viagem rápida em direção ao Palácio de Guinevere, de onde ele só saiu de manhãzinha. 

~*~

Ele se aproximava do prédio de tijolinhos escuros quando a viu, de chapéu e um bonito sobretudo bege. Por reflexo, vasculhou em volta para se certificar que nenhum conhecido estava nas proximidades.

– _Eleanor!_ – ralhou ele, apressando-a para dentro do prédio, para ocultá-la das vistas públicas. – Como descobriu onde moro?!

– Aly me contou. Não se preocupe, fui o mais evasiva possível. – ela o encarava com desejo e fascínio. – Aproveitei o assunto da minha volta à cidade, contei que meu ex-marido ficou na casa (porque era dos meus ex-sogros) para, _sem interesse nenhum_ , indagar quais membros do clã ainda moravam aqui. Ela contou do seu pai, do Gerard e do Caiden, aí mencionou que você e Geoffrey moravam no mesmo prédio (até brincou que não moravam necessariamente _juntos_ , apesar de a piada ser inevitável). Não foi difícil.

Hector sorriu e seus olhos pareciam ainda mais azuis graças à luz do lustre mágico do hall. Ela pousou um beijinho no peitoral dele, ao que ele respondeu envolvendo-a pela cintura.

– Nós demos sorte que o Baxter partiu direto do QG para o norte pra ver a Olivia. Porque ele costuma voltar comigo.

– _Demos sorte então..._

Ela passou as mãoszinhas espalmadas pelo abdome firme e torneado por baixo da camiseta. A energia sexual de Eleanor o envolveu por completo como uma agradável onda anestésica. Se antes não estava convencido, passou a ficar. Colebourn ofegou.

– Vem. Moro no terceiro. 

~*~

A loura apareceu na cozinha vestida com a camiseta dele e a calcinha. O aroma da frigideira estava bom. Colebourn finalizava a omelete e o servia no balcão com torradinhas quando Eleanor o abraçou pelas costas e deu um beijo carinhoso em sua coluna. Ela achou engraçado que, por mais que estivesse apenas com as calças do pijama, ele vestia o avental preto. Foi um café da manhã tranquilo e revelador. Mostrou a Hector que aquilo não tinha jeito de uma relação meramente sexual – cabe dizer que os Century de olhos amarelos tinham fama por conta de seus poderes inatos de estímulo e potencialização de êxtase sexual e muitos recebiam todo tipo de proposta de pessoas interessadas em experimentá-los; Eleanor era meiga, calma, interessante e tinha o adicional de conhecer com intimidade o estilo de vida dos Linces de Sangue. Ele não se opunha a um bom papo pré e pós-sexo. Além disso, estava farto de ficar sozinho. A transa não antecipada no castelo, que iniciou aquela amizade colorida, parecia ter sido encomendada com perfeição pelo destino.

~*~

Eles se viram constantemente até o fim de março. Foram diversos encontros – que optaram manter em segredo devido ao frescor do divórcio dela, uma precaução para evitar as más línguas (do tipo “mal saiu dos braços do marido e já está com outro”... Eleanor queria e faria de tudo para preservar os filhos, que estavam ambos em Hogwarts) – no hotel, e depois de um tempo Hector se permitiu ser carinhoso quase beirando o romantismo. Ele passava longos momentos beijando e afagando o corpo todo dela, mesmo em silêncio, apreciando o frescor de sua pele, as curvas, a maciez, o perfume. Quando se viam no castelo, realizavam um teatro convincente de que eram indiferentes quanto à presença do outro, e quando tinham uma oportunidade segura o suficiente, lançavam olhares, posicionavam-se próximos e roçavam pernas, braços e mãos fingindo a maior naturalidade do mundo. Na sorte de os membros do clã se virem embriagados e distraídos, os dois conseguiam dar uma escapada para uma ala distante e trocar excitantes beijos escondidos.

~*~

No átrio da sede da estarostia, Geoffrey e Hector aguardavam, alertas, a saída de Nicolas. O ruivo estava de braços cruzados e escaneava os transeuntes, como costumava fazer quando o patrono estava prestes a vir a público. Odhráncrone era uma das cidades mais seguras para Century estar, se não a mais segura, mas seus guarda-costas não economizavam precauções quando se tratava da vida do Lince dos Linces. Uma mulher de cabelos cacheados muito pretos pareceu reconhecê-lo e se aproximou.

– Hector? – chamou, e Colebourn se voltou para ela, tentando dividir a atenção entre o ambiente e sua interlocutora.

– Felicia. – cumprimentou ele, ainda com expressão séria e compenetrada.

– O Century está com Ysembert? – indagou Felicia, que era secretária ministerial na estarostia e estava com um bonito conjunto de terninho e saia amarelo-mostarda.

– Sim. Deve sair em breve.

A mulher, que o observava com um profundo olhar misterioso, se aproximou com certa malemolência. Geoffrey não precisava escutar o que ela diria para saber que estava interessada em seu amigo. A linguagem corporal escancarava essa informação.

– _Saudades de você, Hector..._ – ronronou ela, pousando a mão em seu peitoral, e massageou a carne com volúpia. – Faz um tempo que a gente não dá aquela metidinha... – deu um beijinho quente na mandíbula e subiu a mão para enfiá-la pela gola dele mas Colebourn foi rápido como um leopardo, agarrou o braço dela antes que alcançasse o destino pretendido e o afastou. Felicia o encarou abismada. Baxter disfarçou bem, mas estava igualmente abismado. Até mais.

– Faz mesmo.

Mesmo castrada do gesto, ela insistiu.

– E você não está a fim? O que acha?

– Vamos ver... quem sabe.

Felicia o fitou novamente de modo misterioso. Interpretou o desinteresse como concentração no movimento e na função que tinha de desempenhar para com o patrono da cidade.

– Está bem. Você sabe aonde trabalho. E onde moro.

Hector assentiu e ela se dirigiu para dentro da sede. Não deu nem um segundo, Geoffrey já estava colado nele.

– Dispensou a patricinha por que?

O ruivo não conseguiu encarar o irmão de consideração.

– Sei lá. Não tô afim.

– Mó gostosa, cara. Tem uma bela raba.

– Tem, mas sei lá.

– Te dá dor de cabeça?

Adoraria dizer “não, só estou _assustadoramente encantado_ com a prima do Nicolas, com quem tenho trepado direto há mais de um mês”, porém só foi capaz de erguer as sobrancelhas para fingir desinteresse.

– _Meh_. Sei lá. Só não quero.

– Tem mais alguém na jog... ei, não é a Aly e a Eleanor ali?

Quando Hector a viu, precisou de muito esforço para não sorrir e correr para abraçá-la. A modista vinha de braço dado com a Senhora de Odhráncrone e, mais adiante, vinha Lori O’Quinlan, irmã mais nova de Callum. Geoffrey acenou e identificou alguns dos colegas Linces posicionados em pontos estratégicos. Muito próxima delas estava Deborah Nyx. Aly, que correspondeu ao gesto, trazia consigo um ramalhete enorme de flores e falou com doçura a alguns moradores que a abordaram. Sem expressar uma vírgula de reação, Eleanor partiu com as parentas e sumiu no meio da multidão.

~*~

Quando chegou ao quarto 410 do Palácio de Guinevere, ele se encontrava vazio. Hector confirmou na recepção e descobriu que Eleanor Ó Conaili havia feito _check-out_ pouco depois das 16h e não havia deixado recado. No castelo, mais tarde, ele soube que ela não dera nenhuma satisfação ao deixar Odhráncrone. Aly revelou que a prima de Nicolas estava buscando uma casa para alugar na cidade, mas não soube se ela fechara negócio ou não. Talvez aparecesse à noite. Por sorte, a Sra. Century não estranhou o inquérito do guarda-costas, pois achou que estava somente se inteirando das movimentações de um membro do clã. Vale citar que, com frequência, as chegadas e partidas de moradores eram reportadas na fortaleza, até porque era uma das condições para serem aceitos como cidadãos fixos de Odhráncrone. Hector optou por não tentar localizá-la em Limerick, na Irlanda, e deu-lhe espaço. Caso demorasse para dar as caras, não hesitaria em fazer uso do poder e das informações privilegiadas dos Linces para descobrir por onde andava sua amante.

~*~

Vinte de abril trouxe o aniversário de Ivanna Kinnegan e Hector compareceu junto de muitos dos membros do clã. A oferta de álcool era farta e ele não pretendia se refrear. A cada dia em que não tinha notícias de Eleanor, sentia-se gradativamente mais deprimido. Bebeu de um tudo: vodca, bourbon, conhaque, aguardente. Chegou a ponto de Gerard oferecer-lhe uma dose de whiskey e ele só aceitar se o veterano deixasse a garrafa; em determinado momento, foi para o jardim, macambúzio e carrancudo, e se jogou na gorda poltrona de base de vime.

– O que ele tem? – perguntou Olivia ao namorado, que (com frequência) era responsável pela preparação de drinques e acompanhava com atenção o chacoalhar, por magia, de quatro _mixers_ de metal.

– Olha, conhecendo o Hector há uma caralhada de anos como conheço, desconfio que esteja encafifado com alguma coisa, só não quer conversar. – explicou Baxter, gesticulando com a varinha para os drinques caírem em seus respectivos copos. – Eventualmente, ele acaba contando o que é. – Baxter deu de ombros. – Depois falo com ele. Não adianta ficar no cangote. 

– Entendi... uma pena, a aura dele está transmitindo bastante tristeza...

Colebourn se via em uma depressão tal que bebia o whiskey direto da garrafa. Nem percebeu quando o apoio de pé foi ocupado por outra pessoa.

– Hector.

Em câmera lenta, o ruivo se virou para a origem daquela voz. Eleanor ficava linda à luz da lua; era semelhante a uma visão beatífica. Não tinha forças para nada, quiçá brigar. Por mais que desejasse apenas cobrir a boca dela com a sua e o corpo dela com o seu, o agente não se moveu. Estava muito bêbado e, principalmente, chateado.

– O que houve? Você partiu. E não disse nada. – ele soava cansado. Falava se arrastando.

– Hector, eu... – ela baixou a cabeça, e os cabelos pareciam prateados àquela luz. Já os olhos jamais deixariam de ser dourados, da mais pura cor do sol. – Aquele dia, na estarostia...

O ruivo deu mais um gole no whiskey, respirando fundo.

– O que tem?

– ...eu senti muita angústia quando o vi... com aquela mulher. – a voz dela era doce, mas no fundo Hector sabia que sua amante estava se corroendo por dentro. Eleanor era uma dama e um anjo ao mesmo tempo. Não era à toa que tinha aturado um casamento infeliz de mais de quinze anos.

– Foi só por isso que foi embora? – seu tom era mais amargo do que pretendia.

– Não. Eu parti porque, quando me dei conta, já tinha me apegado demais. E tive medo de me machucar. – falou ela com um pouco de ressentimento.

– Você não me disse nada.

– Não disse porque não podia exigir nada! Como poderia? Não somos nada um do outro.

Ela juntou as mãos sobre o colo e parecia estar prestes a chorar.

– _Talvez_ , se tivesse me contado, você saberia o que eu gostaria dessa relação. O que gostaria que fôssemos. E também o que se passa no meu peito.

Deu mais um gole no whiskey e olhou ao longe, como se ela não estivesse ali. Calou-se. Eleanor notou como ele parecia impassível e magoado, e decidiu deixá-lo sozinho. Hector continuou bebendo até se dar conta de que há muito ela havia o abandonado. Geoffrey surgiu pela varanda e o arrastou de volta para a festa, em que ele bebeu mais e mais e ficou até ser um dos últimos convidados presentes. No prédio, seu irmão de consideração o deixou em seu andar e partiu para o quinto, onde morava, para terminar a noite em grande estilo junto à namorada. À porta, grudado com magia, havia um bilhete.

_“Me dá uma chance? Quero muito conversar. _

_Estarei à sua espera._

_Eleanor.”_

No rodapé, constava o novo endereço. Não era de pousada ou hotel. Algo dentro dele o mandou ir, mesmo que fosse só para desmaiar no jardim.

///


	2. Capítulo 2

Era quase duas da manhã quando Eleanor ouviu a campainha. Seu coração disparou. Pelo horário, só podia ser ele. Vestiu o penhoar e foi até a porta. Quando a abriu, Hector Colebourn aguardava do outro lado, com um fraco sorriso de lábios. A modista o conduziu pela mão e o sentou no sofá de três lugares enquanto ela se sentou no de dois. O que ela não antecipara era que seu amante estaria tão embriagado. Na casa de Gerard, ele aparentava estar apenas tristonho e não bêbado naquele grau. Graças a isso, percebeu que não conseguiria detalhes satisfatórios sobre a tal mulherzinha da estarostia, mas ao menos obteria a verdade que mais interessava: a que morava no peito dele. _“A bebida entra e a verdade sai”,_ disse-lhe sua irmã Esmé certa vez. Decidiu lutar com as armas que tinha, e aquela embriaguez podia ser muito útil. O guarda-costas a surpreendeu caindo de súbito de joelhos sobre o tapete, pegando em sua cintura e cobrindo suas coxas com os braços.

– Ellie... por favor... – ofegou ele, e a loura quase se perdeu naqueles olhos assustadoramente azuis. A modista espaçou as pernas para que ele ficasse mais próximo e emoldurou o rosto dele com as mãos delicadas.

– Hector, seja bem sincero comigo. – ele assentiu com mais veemência do que o faria normalmente, o que ela julgou muito meigo. – Você gosta de estar comigo? Não somente pelo sexo?

– Sim... _ah, como eu gosto_...

Bingo. Ela segurou o sorriso.

– Você quer... continuar a ficar comigo?

– Quero. Quero. Você me faz _tão bem_... Ellie...

Mais um ponto. Eleanor usou os dedões para acariciar as bochechas dele. Sem barba ou cavanhaque, ele aparentava ter vinte e cinco anos.

– Fica aqui? Hoje. Comigo.

Hector concordou sem tirar os olhos dela. Vitória.

– Ellie?

– Hum?

– E você? Gosta de estar comigo? Mesmo sem trepar?

Dessa vez, a loura sorriu com gosto, percebendo o que ele fazia.

– Sim. Gosto sim.

– Você quer continuar comigo?

– Sim.

– Posso ficar aqui com você hoje?

_– Fica..._

~*~

Quando acordou, com a cabeça explodindo de ressaca, Hector estava só de cuecas sobre uma cama e havia uma mulher, que ele viu se tratar de Eleanor, deitada ao seu lado, virada para a parede. Sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, uma garrafa d’água quase vazia. Percebendo a agitação, ela despertou e se virou, debruçando sobre o amante em seguida.

– Antes de qualquer coisa: eu gorfei?

– Sim.

– Muito?

– Suas roupas e sapatos, por mais que tenham sido secos com magia, ficaram impraticáveis. Como não tenho roupas masculinas comigo, tive de te despir para deitar comigo na cama... bem, não foi nenhum sacrifício.

Ela riu e afagou os cabelos cor de fogo dele.

– E a casa? Sujou muito?

– Digamos que se amanhã eu tivesse de entregá-la ao locador, que por acaso é o Arnalt, eu teria de pagar uma multa bem alta.

– _Ugh..._ desculpe.

A loura riu novamente e foi buscar mais água para o amante. A sorte deles era que Nicolas havia dispensado os dois guarda-costas de trabalhar sábado e domingo e Hector poderia se recuperar, sem medo de ser descoberto, do porre homérico no melhor lugar de todos: os braços de sua adorada Eleanor.

~*~

Depois da reconciliação, Hector e Eleanor passaram por uma excitante fase em que tinham de omitir sua paixão na frente dos outros e cada olhar, toque sub-reptício, insinuação (que só fazia sentido entre eles) era mais um tronco de lenha naquela fogueira de amor que os dois compartilhavam em seus corações. Havia o adendo de que Colebourn possuía uma profissão arriscada, e o fato de que ele partia já pensando que tinha alguém para quem retornar o fazia adorá-la cada vez mais. Enquanto a ideia de que eles se amavam e se devoravam escondido das vistas públicas ainda gerava faíscas, contar aos familiares sobre o namoro ficou esquecido em segundo plano. Geoffrey, como seu melhor amigo, colega de profissão e vizinho, sentia-se na obrigação de trazer à tona o assunto “mulher” – em maio daquele ano, ele havia pedido a mão de sua _doidinha_ em casamento, e o ruivo se utilizava disso como um escudo; sempre que Baxter sugeria que deveria chamar uma ou outra para sair, Hector relembrava a questão da cerimônia, dos preparativos ou de qualquer coisa relacionada (e _como_ ajudava quando Olivia estava no cômodo, pois ela era essencial no desenvolvimento do assunto), que acabavam se tornando o foco do papo, e evitavam um trabalhão argumentativo para escapar das tentativas de seu amigo de apresentá-lo a candidatas a fodas fixas e/ou namoradas.

Julho e agosto foram meses complicados para o casal, já que Eleanor precisava estar em Limerick o tempo todo por conta dos filhos – Sean havia se formado no quinto ano da escola e Giselle, a mais velha, no sétimo –, ainda mais para ajudar na mudança de sua primogênita para Londres, a fim de principiar seus estudos no ensino superior. Hector voltava para o seu apartamento louco para vê-la e tinha de se conformar em esperar até receber uma mensagem sua de que estava de volta a Odhráncrone. Quando o fazia, ele dispensava todo e qualquer compromisso (sempre com uma pretensa despreocupação para não levantar suspeitas) e se deslocava para o sobrado em busca do calor dos braços de sua amada e de uma noite agradável, independente de fazerem sexo ou não.

~*~

O fim de agosto trouxe o aniversário de Nicolas, que se viu obrigado a ficar para cima e para baixo com Owen, que na noite anterior havia tido um terrível pesadelo em que o pai morria executado na praça principal e não queria se afastar dele um segundo que fosse. Nicolas aproveitou para descansar, ficando a maioria do tempo com ele no colo, falando-lhe de pertinho, ninando-o e assegurando ao pequeno que nada daquilo aconteceria e que ele estava ali, são e salvo, e que sempre estaria. Artúria o orientava a como lidar com os poderes oraculares do filho e um dos conselhos era reafirmar sua figura paterna, preenchendo-o de segurança e amor. Para o patrono, aquilo não era nenhum sacrifício. Quando tinha disponibilidade, Nicolas estava junto dos filhos, especialmente com o caçula, que ainda não dominava as habilidades proféticas e sofria com os sonhos malfadados. Sua atenção exclusiva costumava funcionar para acalmá-lo.

À noitinha, o patrono se via sonolento e os membros do clã o deixaram quieto sobre o sofá, onde mantinha o filho de seis anos deitadinho como um bebê em seu colo. Owen fechou os olhos amarelos e adormeceu, confortado pela vigília do pai. Nicolas quase o acompanhou na soneca quando viu, na linha do braço elevado do sofá, um suspeito olhar carinhoso, um furtivo afagar de mãos por baixo das pernas e um controverso sorriso cúmplice trocado entre seu amigo de infância Hector Colebourn e sua prima Eleanor Ó Conaili. Nicolas, mal conseguindo manter os olhos abertos graças ao sono, não foi capaz de acompanhar outros gestos, mas, sendo ele Nicolas Century, filho de Fergus Century, o patrono de Odhráncrone e o Lince dos Linces, aquela traquinagem oculta não ficaria barato.

~*~

A oportunidade seguinte para Nicolas continuar sua investigação – que ele preferiu levar a cabo sozinho, ao menos por enquanto – foi a celebração do aniversário de Gerard Kinnegan, em cinco de setembro. Como se soubessem de sua suspeita, os dois safados se policiaram com louvor, agindo como os parentes distantes de sempre, trombando-se de vez em nunca pelo salão. Ele até arriscou instigar uma interação, um papo descontraído para que eles prestassem atenção um no outro, mas não deu em nada. Callum chegou a perguntar por que Nicolas estava à espreita tão concentrado e sisudo.

– Não é nada, Cal, fique sossegado. – justificou-se ele, bebericando de seu conhaque. – Só estou com uma pulguinha atrás da orelha. Você ficará sabendo em tempo. Por enquanto, me contento em dar uma de misterioso.

O homenzarrão sorriu, pois conhecia Nicolas muito bem, e deixou pra lá. Não era de hoje que seu amigo encafifava com coisas aleatórias – que, por vezes, terminavam sendo apenas paranoias tolas. O caçula de Fergus permaneceu em seu canto, de braços cruzados, montando estratégias mirabolantes para pegar o casalzinho da vez no flagra.

~*~

– Filhos da puta... – rosnou Century baixinho para si mesmo. Por mais eficiente e letal que fosse, Nicolas não conseguiu bolar nada bom e em tempo suficiente para extrair a verdade de seu amigo ou da prima até então. Talvez montar uma vigília na porta da casa dela e do prédio dele...

– Ei, Nic – ouviu-se a voz de Baxter chamar, e o guarda-costas de olhos pálidos se largou na poltrona ao seu lado. –, a Olivia está louca para aprender arco e flecha, mas eu sou um zero à esquerda nessa área.

– Hum... – foi o que ele conseguiu devolver, focado em sua batalha pessoal, enfezado como uma criança contrariada.

– ...daí queria saber se a gente podia emprestar uma horinha da Lady Kilpatrick nos fins de semana. Se fosse possível, podia ser nesse. Tem como? – Nicolas se voltou para o amigo com expressão pensativa, como se Geoffrey falasse em outra língua.

– Tem. Vamos reunir o pessoal. _Vai ser divertido_.

~*~

Ao avistar Colebourn, Nicolas ganhou um bônus do destino: o ruivo tinha, no pescoço, uma nítida marca de batom vermelho-rubi. Eufórico para pôr seu plano em ação, não resistiu e o abordou com certo cinismo. Era agora ou nunca.

– Isso é batom? – apontou para o pescoço do amigo ruivo e este enrubesceu violentamente.

– _Er..._ que?

– Isso. Essa marca no seu pescoço.

– Eu estou... com uma marca?

– Sim.

– Ah... – o guarda-costas tentou esfregá-la, mas só espalhou mais. – Não é nada.

 _Aham._ Não é... o patrono mal podia esperar para ver aquele mesmo batom na boca de sua prima.

– Você andou piranhando, foi?

Hector pareceu afetado. Calculou bem o que diria. Nicolas o fitava com um sorriso cínico.

– Não, não, era uma mulher só.

– Hum... _sei_.

– _Nicky!_

Eleanor o chamava do parapeito. Depois de convocá-lo e aos outros para o café, Nicolas virou-se para Colebourn.

_– Não vai comer?_

– Tomei café em casa.

Claro que sim. Provavelmente preparado pela própria Eleanor.

– Hum. Está bem... – voltou-se para a futura Sra. Baxter. _–_ Boa aula, Olivia! Vejo vocês depois. Agora estou verde de fome.

E foi apressado para a sala onde seria servido o café da manhã. 

_~*~_

– Eleanor. Preciso falar com você.

A modista se voltou para o primo e ele pôde ver sua carta de trunfo: o mesmo batom vermelho-rubi que estampava um beijinho no pescoço de Hector. O patrono, de súbito, interrompeu a caminhada do quarteto no meio do corredor de pedra.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, querido? – perguntou Aly, que trazia Owen junto a si.

– Não, não, é uma coisinha de nada.

Algo no tom de voz do marido a incomodou.

– Owen, vá tomar café. E, por favor, meu amor, encontre o danado do seu irmão e o leve com você. Se ele escapar, pode dedurar pra mim.

– Tá bom, mamãe. – o menino se foi pelo corredor mas não fazia a menor ideia de onde começar a procurar por Lionel.

– Ellie... me fala uma coisa. – começou Nicolas e a modista ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. – _Quando caralhos você ia me contar que está tendo um caso com o Hector?_

Eleanor se entregou com a cara de espanto. Ela estava acostumada a dissimular todo tipo de sentimentos ruins, contudo seu primo não falhava em chocá-la e desde criança ela não sabia lidar com sua sinceridade ferina. Aly abriu os olhos de safira ao máximo, sem ter a menor ideia de qual reação esboçar: se de indignação pela insinuação de seu marido ou se espanto pela (suposta) revelação de uma chocante verdade.

– Nicolas! – exclamou ela, olhando de um para o outro. – Querido, o que está dizendo?

– Quem tem que dizer é a Eleanor. E então?

– Eu... – Eleanor ofegou e esfregou as mãos uma na outra em reação nervosa.

– Você e ele estão juntos, não estão?

– ...sim.

Foi a vez de Nicolas arregalar os olhos. Uma coisa era ter toda a certeza do mundo em sua cabeça. A outra era ouvir a verdade da boca da própria acusada. Aly estava boquiaberta, congelada no lugar.

– Vocês estão juntos. Como um casal. Um casal de verdade.

– Sim.

– Então não é só sexo?

– Não. Nos gostamos de verdade.

Não se sabe como era possível, mas ele abriu mais ainda os olhos de lince. 

– Eleanor. Eu estava blefando.

Ela recuou um passo.

– _Que?!_

– Eu desconfiava, mas não tinha provas. – ele abriu os braços. – Blefei e você caiu. Só que a sua cara e o seu tom de voz confirmam tudo.

Eleanor baixou a cabeça, derrotada.

– Ellie, há quanto tempo isso? – indagou a Senhora de Odhráncrone, quase tão aflita quanto a parenta.

– Desde fevereiro.

– _QUÊ?! Fevereiro?!_ – rugiu Nicolas e sua poderosa voz ecoou castelo adentro. – Fevereiro? Aquele arrombado do caralho está há sete meses de caso com a minha prima e não me disse um “a”!!!

– Nic, calma. – pediu Aly, pegando no braço dele.

– Nicolas, não faça nada contra o Hector! – apelou Eleanor, com as mãos juntas à frente dos seios, como em oração. – Eu imploro!

Ele respirou fundo e pegou nas mãos da prima, fitando-a com carinho.

– Eleanor – muito longe do esperado, seu tom de voz era leve e calmo. –, numa escala de um a dez, quanto você gosta dele?

– Dez!

– Isso é bastante. Hum... está bem. Com isso, você o salvou de levar uma surra.

Ela riu de nervoso. Nicolas era ridiculamente imprevisível. O que a acalmava era seu olhar afetuoso.

– Nicky... por favor...

– Prima, Hector me conhece até mais do que você, e eu não posso deixá-lo impune. Ele sabe muito bem como eu sou.

– O que você vai fazer?

– Não se preocupe. Vou somente pôr o seu namorado à prova. No melhor estilo Century.

Aly e Eleanor ficaram apreensivas. Tudo que envolvia o “estilo Century” tinha sempre uma pitada de drama, violência ou destemperança. Não raro os três juntos.

~*~

No pátio interno, uma rodinha de conversa havia se formado à margem da aula de arco e flecha da Lady Kilpatrick. Geoffrey contava a Lizandra, Fausto e Hector algum causo polêmico protagonizado por seu irmão Colin quando Nicolas, Aly e Eleanor retornaram do café, que o Lince dos Linces fez questão de tomar antes de empreender o “sustinho” em seu amigo. Com eles veio Gerard – ignorante da bombástica revelação sobre o mais novo casal de Odhráncrone –, muito elegante em suas vestes bordô, pretas e cinzas. Nicolas conjurou um banquinho, sentou-se próximo a Hector e ajeitou-se com os cotovelos apoiados nas coxas, numa pose de fingido relaxamento. Eleanor embodocou-se com Aly mais ao longe, temerosa ao máximo com o que ia sair do teatro de seu fogoso primo.

– ...Hector, tô te achando meio triste, sabia?

O ruivo foi pego de surpresa. Seus olhos ridiculamente azuis expressavam assombro.

– Eu?

– É.

– Ah, impressão sua.

– Acho que tá te faltando mulher.

Eleanor utilizou o corpo de Lothard como proteção para bufar de frustração. Kinnegan franziu as sobrancelhas. Geoffrey estranhou o papo do amigo e fez questão de interromper seu relato.

– Que isso, Nicolas. – fez Colebourn, sorrindo de lábios.

– Sério. Faz um tempão que você não comenta sobre isso com a gente. Quero te apresentar uma pessoa.

O sorriso do ruivo sumiu na hora. De soslaio, ele percebeu que era observado por Eleanor com atenção.

– Nic, não...

– Ela é linda. – cortou Nicolas, comprometido com seu plano. – Trabalha na estarostia. Tá louca pra te conhecer.

– Não precisa.

– _E por que?_ Posso saber?

Hector o fuzilou com o olhar. Merda. Eleanor pegou nas mãos de Aly e a Senhora de Odhráncrone sentiu como ela estava tensa.

– Porque... já tenho alguém.

– _Ah! É mesmo? E quem é?_

Geoffrey se ajeitou para acompanhar a ceninha e até cruzou os braços de modo cômico. Tinha de admitir, estava engraçado. Não fazia a menor ideia do que Nicolas pretendia, mas que tinha caroço naquele angu, isso tinha. O patrono com certeza tinha alguma intenção sórdida por trás daquela palhaçada. Fausto e Lizandra estavam mais perdidos que cachorro em dia de mudança. Gerard tentou buscar respostas com um olhar inquisidor para Aly, mas não obteve sucesso.

– Você não a conhece.

O louro entrecerrou os olhos amarelos e sorriu cinicamente para o parente.

– _Ah não?_

– Não.

– Como é o nome dela?

Hector entrelaçou os dedos das mãos e encarou os próprios coturnos de couro de trasgo. Precisava ser rápido. E convincente.

– Claudia.

– Ela é de Odhráncrone?

– Não.

Podia-se cortar a tensão no ar com uma faca.

– Se não é, conheceu ela como?

Nicolas bebia de cada respiração irritadiça. Estava começando a afetar Hector e ultrapassaria de todos os limites se isso fosse fazê-lo cuspir a verdade sobre ele e Eleanor.

– Numa festa.

– Que festa?

Até Geoffrey queria saber. Na verdade, até Lothard e Lizandra, que estavam de mãos dadas e sentados bem juntos no banco de madeira. Até Kinnegan, que inclinou-se em direção ao papo, entre curioso e confuso. Já Eleanor, agarrada a Aly, desgostava de tudo aquilo e praticamente segurava a respiração.

– Na festa da filha do Zarest.

– Ué, não me lembro de nenhuma Claudia nessa festa.

– Por incrível que pareça, Nicolas, você não conhece absolutamente _todas_ as pessoas que pisam em Odhráncrone.

– Não me subestime, Colebourn. – Nicolas estava começando a ficar irritado. – Então quer dizer que você está saindo com a tal de Claudia.

– Isso mesmo.

– E quando é que vamos conhecê-la?

– Estamos só no comecinho. Mal nos conhecemos ainda.

Mas que audácia daquele corno ficar inventando historinhas com uma invejável riqueza de detalhes!

– Mas a festa da menina do Zarest foi há três meses.

– Não começamos a nos ver na época da festa, foi depois. Nos reencontramos por acaso.

Cínico do caralho. O sangue Century ferveu.

– Colebourn, seu filho de uma puta, _dá logo pra parar de mentir?!_ – Nicolas se ergueu de sobressalto, como se fosse atacar o outro fisicamente, e de imediato Geoffrey, Hector, Lothard e Gerard adquiriram posições de defesa. Baxter se enfiou entre os dois amigos para impedir o que quer que estivesse acontecendo. Olivia, de onde estava, junto à instrutora, voltou sua atenção à bagunça.

– _Nicolas!_ Que porra é essa?! – fez Geoffrey, protegendo Colebourn com o próprio corpo.

– Esse desgraçado do cacete está saindo há sete meses com a Eleanor e não me contou!

Hector mal conseguiu encarar o irmão de consideração. Olivia, preocupada, se aproximou de arco e flecha na mão. 

– Que?! Com a _Eleanor_?!

– É!

– Hector, isso é verdade? – indagou Baxter, estarrecido, voltando-se para quem antes ele protegia.

– De onde tirou isso, Nicolas? – insistiu Colebourn, de sobrancelhas franzidas, dando um passo para trás.

– Você vai falar logo ou vou precisar te desafiar para uma luta para ver que tipo de homem você é, assim como fiz com o Lothard?! Caralho! – gritou o patrono, com voz e olhar inflamados. Foi a vez de Fausto ficar indignado.

– _Como é que é?_

– Nicolas, _pare!!_ – exigiu Eleanor, que veio decidida e se enfiou no meio dos homens.

Hector não cortou o contato visual com o parente em momento algum. Todos, menos os dois que se estranhavam, se voltaram para ela. O louro suavizou a expressão e suspirou.

– Ela me contou, Hector. Fiz uma pressãozinha e ela cedeu. Mas quero ouvir da sua boca. Vocês dois estão juntos há meses e você não me contou nada. Por que?

Antes que o ruivo pudesse falar, a modista se adiantou e interveio pelo namorado.

– Ele apenas não disse nada porque _eu pedi_ , primo. Por causa do meu divórcio. De outra forma, você seria o primeiro a saber. Manter segredo deu tão certo que acabamos... gostando de ficar às escondidas. Era divertido. Contudo, jamais cogitamos que poderia ofendê-lo. E a ninguém mais. Nós íamos contar. O plano era que fosse no meu aniversário.

Nicolas pareceu satisfeito com a justificativa, por mais que tivesse preferido saber de tudo de antemão. O patrono sorriu para o guarda-costas, que correspondeu da mesma forma, lentamente dando-se conta de que aquilo havia sido um acerto de contas _à la_ Nicolas.

– Não é o ideal, mas o que passou, passou. Prometa-me que vai cuidar dela, Colebourn. 

O ruivo assentiu, ainda sorrindo.

– É claro que vou, Nic. Não tenha dúvidas disso. 

Os dois se abraçaram e o restante pôde respirar aliviado. Menos Lothard, que ainda estava encanado com aquela história de “ter sido desafiado a lutar para que Nicolas descobrisse que tipo de homem ele era”. 

– Acho que o Hector e a Ellie deviam se beijar. – falou Lizandra com um sorrisinho, alternando o olhar entre os dois componentes do mais novo casal do momento.

Nicolas cedeu espaço para Colebourn passar e se posicionou ao lado de Baxter. O ruivo fitou a namorada com afeto e ela se aproximou, um pouco encabulada. Ele a tomou pela cintura e a beijou com amor.

– _Aêêêêê!_ – urrou o grupo entre assobios, palmas e pulinhos.

///


End file.
